


[Podfic] The Thing About Cats and Dogs by megyal

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, H/D Pet Fair 2016, Humor, M/M, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>A very small view into the life of Harry and Draco and a cat and a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Thing About Cats and Dogs by megyal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thing About Cats and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115644) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



> I've had this fic on my radar for a while now, and when I saw the theme for this year's fair, I pounced :) Enormous thanks to megyal, for writing this delightful fic and for giving blanket permission to record podfic. And to divertazsc, for acting as beta and making sure that it was listen-to-able. Lastly, thanks the wonderful mods, for running such a fun fest and for including the option to record podfic ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_thing_about_cats_and_dogs.mp3)

## Length:

00:30:32 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_thing_about_cats_and_dogs-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 29.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_thing_about_cats_and_dogs-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 15.6 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/121825.html).


End file.
